


patience

by WattStalf



Series: FE Rare Pair Week 2017 [4]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, FE Rare Pair Week, Loss of Virginity, Nipple Play, PWP, Porn Battle Amnesty, Size Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Wedding Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-03-06
Packaged: 2018-09-28 08:54:21
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10082357
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: On their wedding night, Ryoma teaches Elise to practice patience.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is both written for the rare pair week, for the prompt of Patient, and for the Porn Battle Prompt Stack.

“Patience,” he tells her on their wedding night, when she’s practically bouncing in place, ready to “get down to it,” as she put it. But Ryoma insists that his new bride be a little patient, as he slowly and gently disrobes her.

When Elise takes her turn getting him out of his clothes, she’s hasty, even though she struggles with figuring some parts out. She’s enthusiastic tonight, bless her, and he’s reminded of why he loves her so much. They’re married now, and this is going to become a part of his regular routine- she is going to become a part of his regular routine.

For a moment, she falls silent, taking in the sight of him, and he watches the shift in emotions and reactions, plain as day on her face. There is simple amazement and curiosity, as he knows this is her first time being like this with a man- and honestly, he’s surprised she hasn’t shown a hint of shyness about her own body, but her eagerness must have won out- and then there is surprise and, at last, intimidation.

He’s aware of his size, and of hers, and it’s only natural that she might find him a bit daunting. This is why he’s insisted she go about this with a little more patience. Taking a step forward, he leans down and cups her face, giving her a soft kiss. She relaxes into it easily, something that she’s more familiar with, and without even breaking the kiss, he takes her into his arms, carrying her to his- their- bed. When he gently lays her down and stands up, she looks up at him, her face slightly flushed.

“What now?” she asks.

“Now, you’re going to be patient again,” he replies. “But, don’t worry...I think there are some things that can keep you occupied.” He kneels down beside her, capturing her lips in another kiss as one of his wanders, taking hold of one of her breasts. When he teases at her nipple, she lets out a squeak into his mouth, and when he pinches it, she begins to writhe beneath him. As he suspected, she’s sensitive, and while he gives her a long kiss, he plays with her nipple until he’s ready to switch off to the other.

As he does that, he breaks the kiss, and brings his mouth further down to suck at the nipple he just finished teasing. Elise practically shrieks in delight, and Ryoma manages to coax her other nipple to hardness before he looks up at her and pulls his mouth back.

“Is this a good way to practice patience?” he asks.

“Oh, wow,” she breathes. “I didn’t know  _ that _ could feel so  _ good _ ! Does that mean we’re ready now?”

“Not quite,” he replies with a gently chuckle. “Do you think you can be patient for a little longer?”

“If it’s anything like  _ that _ , then I think I can manage!” she says with a wink. Ryoma smiles, and he gets up onto the bed with her, shifting their positions until his face rests between her legs. She giggles as his breath tickles her, and he kisses the inside of her thigh. Already, she’s noticeably wet, but he wants to make sure he’s really got her ready before he tries.

Elise squirms when he first begins to eat her out, making soft noises and mumbling about how it feels weird, but the she loses herself to pleasure, and nothing she says is particularly coherent from that point on. Ryoma proves to be rather skilled with his tongue, especially considering this is just as much his first time as it is hers. She reaches down and tangles her fingers in his hair, pulling so hard at times that he winces, but he never pauses.

As he buries his tongue within her, she arches her back and whimpers and cries out his name, and Ryoma doesn’t stop until he feels her tense and tremble with her first orgasm. Whether it’s of the night or in general, he doesn’t know, but whatever the case, he promises himself that he’ll show her a wonderful night.

When he pulls back to look up at her, she’s flushed and panting and seems absolutely stunned for a moment. She takes a moment to catch her breath, and when she finally does, she says, “That was...that was...wow! I mean, it was just so...really...wow!”

Ryoma chuckles and says, “Was it worth it, being patient?”

“Do that mean it’s time?”

“Almost.”

Elise pouts and says, “What’s next, then?”

“I just have to make sure that you’re ready,” he replies, and within a few seconds, he teasing at her entrance with one of his fingers, causing her to squirm before he gently presses it inside of her. “You have to relax like this, and then later. It’s going to hurt a bit, but this will make it hurt less.”

She nods, and makes a visible effort to relax while he wiggles his finger within her, hooking it a few times until he thinks she’s ready for a second. After that, he spends a little bit more time fingering her, scissoring his fingers inside of her and hooking them, doing this for quite some time before slowly pulling them out.

“So,  _ now _ am I ready?” she asks as he climbs on top of her.

“Yes, my love,” he murmurs. “Your patience has paid off.”

At first, Elise wears only a pained expression, and it takes a lot of effort on his part to take things as slowly as possible, fitting himself inside of her without hurting her too much, and giving her the time she needs to adjust to each inch. For a while, that’s all that there is, but then, slowly, she takes it, until she looks up at him and whispers that she thinks she’s ready.

Ryoma feels absolutely  _ blissful _ as he takes his wife for the first time. He can barely think straight at first, and even as he begins to gently thrust into her, it’s a struggle to not go all out for her. He knows that he’s a little too big to risk something like that, and even if it’s a struggle to maintain this pace, that’s not to say that this pace is bad. In fact, it’s so far from bad that it’s also taking restraint to hold back and make sure he lasts long enough that she gets some enjoyment out of it as well.

When he’s got a steady and regular pace going, Elise begins moaning and gasping, a slight smile on her flushed face. She looks so  _ beautiful _ like this that he really can barely contain himself, and it’s only for her sake that he keeps trying. “How is it?” he asks her breathlessly.

When she replies, she’s equally breathless, and she says, “You’re just...so  _ big _ …”

Her words are nearly enough to do him in, and he bites the inside of his cheek to steady himself before asking, “Is that a problem?”

“I like it,” is all that she says.

Try as he might, he only manages to hold out a little longer, and not longer than her. When he comes, he’s overwhelmed, groaning out her name and losing himself to pleasure for a long moment. Even as he’s there, he doesn’t stop his thrusts, trying to prolong his orgasm as much as possible, and somewhere along the line, he feels her tensing and hears her now familiar gasps, and knows that she’s right there with him.

He holds her even as he pulls out of her, lazily rolling until she’s laying on his chest, while the two of them catch their breath and recover. It’s the first night of many, and he knows that if they’re half as good as this, he’ll be content. Though, really, he knows that he’ll be content just having Elise by his side.


End file.
